A Monologue of Judgement
by Xager-the-Chaos-King
Summary: It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming. But at the end of it all, I know what I deserve. After all, it's called the Judgement Hall for a reason.


**Hi there. It's been a while since I've uploaded anything, mostly because I lost my inspiration for writing. Some friends died, I got depressed, but I guess you don't really care about my reasons. Either way, I've spent a lot of time watching Undertale stuff. And this came to mind. So yeah, enjoy. Anyone who's still here, I love you.**

"It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming. On days like these, kids like you…" Sans speaks softly, but I know exactly what he will say next. I smile at him, a gentle grin that speaks volumes for what I know will come. "Should be BURNING IN HELL!" I can hear the wrath in his voice as his first attack comes, slamming me to the ground and the bones come bursting from the ground, impaling me briefly. I grunt in pain, choking on my own blood as I die. I respawn, walking forward to meet Sans again. I smile at him. "Let's play a game, shall we? Let's count how many times I die." My voice is gentle, a little rough from underuse, but it is clear. Sans nods. "Well, I guess I'm pretty good at my job, if you're expecting to die, huh?"

I do a little better this time, dodging the bones and rolling away from the blasters. I frown as I remember another timeline. "Don't you know it's rude to use other people's tools when they've not given permission?" I taunt him, but it isn't really me. It's Chara, speaking through me. I both love and hate her in equal measure. It was her that suggested this path, her that spoke to me. But it was I who wielded the blade, who STILL wields the blade. Even now, with all my regrets… I can't go back. Sans speaks, but I can't hear him. I just hear his next attack, and while I dodge he still catches me in his telekinetic field and slams me into the wall, impaling me on the bones that emerge. "Two." I say, just before I die.

The third time is no different, dying before I even have chance to speak. I hear him taunting me, but his words are lost as I hear Chara whisper in my ear. " _Let me handle him. You know he is no match for me, Frisk… Let me handle it, my beloved warrior… You don't need to bear the sin of HIS death… After all, he is your best friend."_ I hear her words, but I resist the temptation. I know what my plan is, and I will not change it now. Three becomes four, becomes ten. I feel his judgement. "Hey, congrats! The big one-oh!" I can practically taste the sarcasm. "Let's invite all my friends, right?" I reply. Sans laughs. "Yeah. We can have pie, and hot dogs… Oh wait. You don't have any friends." With that, the assault begins again. I know the patterns, I dance away from them. I make a point of standing on the bones, balancing on them. "Come on, Sans… Change it up a bit!" I call to him, wanting a new attack. His smirk says it all. I slam against the wall, blasters hammering me until I disintegrate. It is agony, but I smile as he kills me.

The count racks up. Twenty. Thirty. More. I learn the patterns, but I allow some attacks through. The count keeps rising. But this is my judgement, the pain for killing Papyrus, Undyne… Mettaton... Mother… All the innocents that did nothing wrong, that didn't do anything to harm me. Even Muffet, who did want to harm me. I feel the soul-crushing regret. But Chara drives me on, her influence forcing me to dodge, and dodge, until eventually Sans stops, panting. "Listen. I know you didn't answer me before. But I know there's a glimmer of a good person inside you. The memory of someone who wants to do the right thing." I smile as he closes his eyes, closing my own. I can't let him see my tears. A monster like me doesn't get to weep for the choices I made, of my own free will. Sans looks at me with desperation in his eyes. Desperation and regret. "Someone who, in another time might have been… a friend?" I tilt my head. "C'mon, pal. Please, if you're listening… Let's forget all of this, okay?" I see him smile. "Just lay down your weapon, and… well, my job will be a lot easier." I know he means to kill me, yet I accept it. Chara screams in my mind. " _NO! IT'S A TRAP!"_ Yet I ignore her.

The knife falls from my hand. I step forward, and embrace him. Sans freezes. "Finally. Buddy, pal… I know how hard it must be. To make that choice. To go back on everything you've worked up to." I know the speech. I've been here before. "Do it, Sans." I whisper, and the bones impale me.

Again, and again, I embrace him, and Chara gets angrier and angrier. Good. Let the demon grow angry. My spite for her, and what she tempted me to do is stronger. My determination is not to defeat Sans anymore. It's to spit in Chara's face, to endure the torment that comes with each death. Each time, I rise and walk forward knowing my death comes. But it's nothing less than what I deserve. Sans slays me over and over. Each time, I progress to him sparing me, before I grin. "Sorry, Sans. But I can't spare you this time. I barely feel it anymore. I need new ways to die." The words stun him. "Welp. Let's see if I can't change it up for you." He answers with surprise. I smirk at his surprise. After all, it's a change after my one hundredth death.

His attacks increase in speed to the point that I can barely track them, but I still feel Chara pulling her mighty determination to force me to dodge. I guess my spite could only hold her back for so long. But even so, I try to embrace death again. My judgement. Her power finally overcomes mine, and she takes control. Now I am the spirit, trapped as I am forced to watch Chara use my body to attack my best friend. Thank whatever God is out there that Sans can dodge, and doesn't rely on durability like Undyne did. Eventually, I reach what Sans calls his 'Final Attack'. I wait to see what it is, and his attacks do not fail to disappoint me. The sheer overwhelming power of it drives even Chara to her knees, the bones and blasters erasing her.

Eventually, I force control over Chara, if only for a moment. I look at Sans, and a great smile emerges on my face. Tears stream down my face, and I cannot stop them. "Three hundred. Wow, that's a lot of deaths. That's twice the number of monsters I've killed." My voice cracks, and Sans stops. He looks at me. "Why do ya fight, then?" He asks. My smile doesn't waver, Chara banging on the wall of my emotions. But my determination is strong, and my hate and spite and my desperation to say this one last thing, this one last act… She has no chance. "I fight because I know you will keep killing me. And that is nothing more than I deserve. Two deaths for each monster I killed. And after it all ends…" My smile fades like my dreams of friendship with anyone other than the demon Chara. "Well. We'll see." I stand there, and spread my arms. "One more for the road?" I ask. Sans obliges.

I return to the save point, and look at it. Chara hisses in my mind. " _NO! We've come so far, you're almost there! You can do this! Don't let Sans deceive you into giving up now!"_ My response is quiet, but blunt. "It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming. On days like these, monsters like us… Should be burning in hell." I shake my head. But then I look again. "Or, we can take the right choice." My hand slams the reset. I feel the world changing and Chara lashing out, her spirit slashing at my SOUL and carving into me, pain beyond imagining and beyond anything Sans did but I laugh. Because I've won. I've done the right thing. And then the pain stops, and two hands hold Chara's. Sans grips her. And another, an unfamiliar figure. It looks at me, and shakes his head. It speaks, and I cannot understand. But it gestures, and the world resets.

I walk through the ruins, until I reach a familiar face. I sob as I embrace her, and she doesn't understand why. But I remember. And really, that is more my punishment, far more than anything Sans did, or Undyne did, or even Chara's assault on my SOUL. Because I must live with the knowledge of what I did. The demon that lies within me, if I surrender to it for even a moment. I leave her embrace, eat my pie, and eventually make my way to Snowdin. There, I see a familiar face. And I hug him. "It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming. On days like these…" Sans hugs back. "Kids like you, should try to be better than you were." My tears stain the ground, and his shirt. I press a gentle kiss on his skull, the one piece of affection I could show him, as the friend that I don't deserve.

 **Well, that's that. I hope you enjoyed my little one-shot. It may not be great, but it is what it is. Feel free to review, favourite, etc. Or don't. I don't really mind, just as long as you enjoyed it. I hope wherever you are, you're having a beautiful day, where the birds are singing, the flowers are blooming and that you keep having that wonderful day. This is Xager, signing off for today.**


End file.
